Over the Summer
by pianofluteharpguitar
Summary: HHr. Harry and Hermione are too shy to admit their feelings towards one another so Ginny decides to play matchmaker.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's characters are not mine**

Harry stood in his room pacing, excitement steadily increasing. After defeating Voldermort-whom he had taken to calling Mouldywart-he had nothing to fear and he was going to leave the Dursley's soon, forever. He grinned as he recalled what had happened yesterday after lunch.

Flashback:

_Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room, where he saw Dudley drooling and looking longingly at the plates of cakes in the locked cupboard, his mouth watering. He could almost taste those cakes in his mouth, soft and spongy...mmm..._

_"Here," he said, carelessly throwing the sweet onto Dudley's plate. _

_"What is this? Are you trying to poison me or something?" Even though Dudley was trying to act like he didn't want the sweet, Harry could read his stupid cousin like a book and knew that he was aching to rip off the wrapper and stuff his mouth..._

_"No, of course not dear Diddykins, I'm feeling happy today so I thought that..." Drawn by the compulsion spell Harry had just put on the sweet, Dudley had tuned out everything else from his brain and now the sweet seemed to be saying 'Look at me, I'm so delicious. Try me and you'll never regret it. I'm the most wonderful thing in the world...' Dudley licked his lips greedily thinking 'well...it can't hurt...and besides...I haven't eaten sweets for such a long time since my stupid mother put me on this stupid diet...' and the compulsion spell stopped working for a few seconds for Dudley to hear Harry say "...well, if you don't want it I'll just take it back..."_

_Then the compulsion spell came on stronger than ever and Dudley found himself saying "No! I'll take it! I want it! I don't care!" and grabbing the sweet with sticky fingers. Dudley could not resist the temptation of the treat in front of him...and Harry chuckled inwardly._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? WHY AM I TURNING INTO A PIG?" This brought Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon running into the kitchen to find a grumpy, fat pig that was once her son and a red-faced Harry roaring with laughter, tears of mirth running down his face. _

_"WHAT IS THIS? YOU BOY...ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON." Uncle Vernon's face was the colour of squashed tomatoes and Aunt Petunia had flung her arms around the pig and was sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Harry turned to face a livid, Vernon Dursley whose face was alternating between a tomato red and a brilliant purple. Harry was laughing so hard, he found it hard to choke up a "No I won't. I'm allowed to do magic out of school now. Remember?" and began laughing so hard that he almost toppled over. Upon seeing Vernon Durley's face take on a pallid green and within seconds become the grayish white of old porridge, Harry REALLY toppled over and rolled on the floor, laughing._

_"Don't worry. I just want to tell you that my friends are going to take me away from this place soon and you won't be having me in the house any longer. Let Dudley do the dishes, he needs the work to take down his fat." and Harry with a flick of his wrist and some non-verbal spells. Dudley was in human form again._

_He whimpered and ran to hide behind his mother, whose bony frame was too thin to hide his big bulk. Harry strolled up the stairs to pack, laughing all the way._

He was jerked out his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell. Grabbing his trunk, he dragged it down the stairs hurriedly and flung the door open. Arthur Weasley stood there dressed in a very funny combination of muggle clothes and Harry fought to keep from bursting out laughing, though he was grinning like an idiot.

Arthur Weasley shook hands with the reluctant Dursley's who looked as if they could strangle Harry with their bare hands any moment. "Shall we go then? Ooo…look at this Harry! It's another fellytone! Is this what you call a dish machine?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, don't…oh no…" Harry's efforts to persuade Mr. Weasley to leave the dishwasher alone were in vain and the machine was now making a choking sound due to Arthur Weasley's enthusiastic button-pushing.

Aunt Petunia was now making indecipherable sounds as she watched her dishwasher clunk and froth. Uncle Vernon's face was rapidly changing colour again. "GET. OUT. NOW! "

"Err…okay. I think it's time to go don't you think Harry? Goodbye Dursley and company, I don't suppose you'll be seeing us out will you?" Mr. Weasley was blabbering as he dragged Harry out of the door and talked furiously simultaneously. "Phew. Glad that's over with. All right. Do you know how to apparate?" Harry nodded. "Then we'll apparate to The Burrow. You go first."

Harry complied and with a tiny 'pop' he disappeared.

Harry walked into the Weasley's and Hermione eating lunch in the dining room. He took in everything at a glance. Ron was tall and lanky as ever, voraciously gobbling up the food Mrs. Weasley had set on the table. Fred and George looked as mischievous as ever, grinning alarmingly like Peeves when he had successfully done something very, very bad. Harry idly wondered what they had done this time. Ginny looked quite pretty, Harry had to admit, however he felt nothing but sisterly love toward her.

When he turned towards Hermione, his jaw almost dropped open with shock, but he had to consciously make an effort to keep it tightly closed to stop himself from drooling.

_Crap…she looks hot…she looks really good. Gosh look at those lips…Merlin I want to take them in my mouth and kiss them so bad…Look at her curves…She's grown so sexy over the holidays…Damn it. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off her now or keep from blushing when she turns in my direction. When she gives me a hug I swear I won't be able to take the feeling of her full breast against my chest…Praise the person who gave her this damn sexy body I don't know how I'm going to keep my eyes off her this holidays…DAMN DAMN DAMN IT._

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing quietly at the entrance to the dining area. _Harry looks so good now. His chest looks so firm and hard…Ooo I love quidditch for doing this to him. Look at his toned leg muscles and his strong arms. I wonder what it feels like to be in his arms…Oh! Look at those lips! So soft and pink and luscious…_Hermione's brain screamed with lust_ Harry hot! He's damn bloody sexy oh Merlin I want to kiss those lips…OH NO! I just remembered that I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek every time we meet after the summer hols. WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH HARRY THIS HOT HANGING WITH ME THIS SUMMER?_

Ron suddenly looked up. "Harry!"

Hermione's thoughts ran wild. _Crap Ron noticed. That git! Now what am I gonna do? Help! What if I can't take it anymore and accidentally kiss him? What if he slips and falls on me and our lips touch? What if I hug him as usual and it feels so good I don't want to let go? _Her thoughts were getting wilder and wilder and she was thinking all this all the while she was running up to meet him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again!" and inside, Hermione was in turmoil. _Ooooo! This is heaven. His strong arms encircling me and my body against his…and my insides just went all fluttery when he mentioned my name…my knees are going weak. _

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek while he was trying to turn away for fear of losing control and her kiss grazed the corner of his mouth lightly…


End file.
